User talk:Aedan Cousland/Archive1
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Who is the most beautiful Woman and who is your favorite foe !? page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 00:02, 2010 April 28 DLC v. Mod Not that I wish to harp on this, but they are different. wikipedia:Downloadable_content#On_personal_computers and wikipedia:Mod_(computer_gaming) explain the differences enough. You can call them tacos for all I care, I'm just saying that there could be confusion (as there was in this case). 13:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am not going to force you to do anything (especially using my administrator privileges). I am just saying that they are different in some people's eyes. 14:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Shale Crystals I see you're creating/editing the crystals pages. I've just uploaded the icons for the crystals and already added them to some pages, but I guess you might prefer adding them yourself when creating the pages. Here are the file names. Large Crystals: shl_d_cold.png, shl_d_electric.png, shl_d_fire.png, shl_d_nature.png, shl_d_spirit.png. Small Crystals: shl_o_cold.png, shl_o_electric.png, shl_o_fire.png, shl_o_nature.png, shl_o_spirit.png. Polymer (talk) 09:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for that, I was just about to do a little bit more on those. I was just in game getting the descriptions for them off my collection in the party chest. --Aedan Cousland (talk) 10:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) So is the gun control topic over? First, I waited for you to reply, I'm not so good at this blog thing. Second, if you want to discuss it, I suggest using this sight: http://spillekrogen.tv2.dk/CF/index.do. I hang out there sometimes and it is possible to have live chat. Just tell me when you will be there at least 16 hours in advance, so I will be sure to get the message. Write the date and time on my talk page.-rphb- (talk) 17:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE : queen anora I did that in my first go through but i got anora showing up do i have to be a male noble and marry her?Myrlyn1968 (talk) 09:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you already tried that and still got Anora then I'd assume that's the case. Though why exactly did you put this on my talk page instead of in the forum thread you started? --Aedan Cousland (talk) 09:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I figured this would be the best way to get a fast answer.Thank you for the help.Myrlyn1968 (talk) 18:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Extending a dragon age life Hello Aedan I have seen some of your posts around this site and you seem like a guy with a level head and who knows a lot about dragon Age. I wanted to ask your advice about replaying Dragon Age. I have completed DAO about 3 times, DAA just twice (inferior product in my opinion). Now a part of me thinks, ok Ive have played it a lot, done a lot of the side missions, time to move on to other games, but another part of me really wants to play again. So how can one enjoy dragon age again and again? already nightmare mode seems too easy, the last run through I used a lot of mods from the DA nexus site ( are you on that site too?)( visual mods, mini dungeon mods, extra dog slot, weapons, respec , etc etc) what mods do you use ? how can I play again and still enjoy it afresh ? thanks for any advice you can give me. sean You are now a patroller You are now the wiki's very first patroller . Part of the job is to make sure that all edits have been monitored, have a look at for more detail. 04:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks from sean. Thanks Aedan for your info and advice, im reinstalling dragon age/mods now and am gearing up to go back into Thedas. Will be my last time as civilization 5 is coming out, Medieval total war fan mod Third Age 2 is coming out so I have more than enough games to keep me busy until later this year, when i will get fallout 3 Vegas which I hope will keep me busy until dragon age 2.... gee better remember i have a girlfriend and a job! (talk) 08:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hawke I moved my comments to Forum:Hawke and his family to keep the discussion at once place. -- 19:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice set of mods.... I had finally uninstalled Dragon Age after I finished Witch Hunt with all my characters.......Those mods seem pretty interesting though. Incentive enough for me to reinstall the game. Thank you :D IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 18:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) (UTC)dyablo713 info without the toolbar content toolbar to navigate thanx for the reply(that was fast)had already asked 4 times about the subject and had no replys so whats project flemeth about im new to the site ,thought the site was great almost perfect whay the change.and thanx agian for the help coudent really navi the site and find specific--Dyablo713 (talk) 19:37, October 23, 2010 :I dont think the site needed changing.so whats this monaco custom? --Dyablo713 (talk) 19:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Dyablo ::im actually more familier with it as is(just became a member about 5 days ago) but with the content naviagation toolbar thats on the monaco just changed it needed that...why isent there a link in locations to the bracilian forest?or forest locations?--Dyablo 20:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Well the new format is cleaner looks good but despertly needs new content navigation.sucks that all the hard work 2 make the site what it is now has to be changed and having only 5 catagories and no subtree links is going to be tough to put all the content in --Dyablo 20:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::well thanx agian made a change to manaco youve been a big help couldent find enything without the content toolbar hopefuly they get it right with the new site k.i.t.--Dyablo 21:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC)dyablo Fanfiction Thanks for catching that. As a rule of thumb, we usually only catalog facts/info about the official game. Fanfiction, mods, and made up stuff can go on the fanfiction wikis. Especially one that is as blatantly spam as the Fanfiction page. By the way, glad to have you back :) -- 05:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Actually, your quite wrong on the non-use of Fanfiction, their are countless fanfiction wikis on Wikia. The Star Wars Fanon Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction and Fanon Wikis, the Halo Fanon Wiki, the Code Geass Fanon Wiki. No offense but should I continue to make a list? Essentially, the Wikia Staff know about Fan Wikis because they recently intervened in a depute on the KH Fanon Wiki which led to confusion on how certain pages should be held as, if a Page is created by a Fan then the idea by copyright belongs to that Fan. Just pointing out that your beliefs are entirely wrong. That Fan wiki is to be used, the staff have already agreed that they will not interfere in a Fan Wiki unless it is for justified reasons (e.g. misuse of Admin conduct or the transfer of information and deletion of similar Wikis) - --BoRadiant 14:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, I am adding additional writing stating where the images come from, the Characters appear in a Fanfiction that happens to be on Fanfiction.net at this very moment, meaning that your points have very little jurisdiction, for technically they do appear in existing works. - --BoRadiant 15:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :You are welcome to create your own fanfiction wiki and moderate the content on it. I believe what Aedan is saying is that this wiki is for canon lore and all acts of imagination should be left up to BioWare. He is enforcing our policy. I hope you understand that we don't have a place here for fiction made up by players as that opens a whole issue about whose story takes precedence. :On another note, IANAL, but, as I recall, part of the terms of service on Wikia is that the content is CC-SA. That's really another discussion for another place though. -- 18:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually did bring up the whole copyright thing in regards to his wiki, mostly since it creates an unnecessary liability for him. I'm also aware of the existence of other fanfiction wikis but when I looked at his last night his didn't seem to be about fanfiction but about his own characters. I also didn't see any completed or ongoing fanfiction stories, and Blaid is the only contributor with more than one contribution. It strikes me as somewhat off for the addition of pages about existing fanfiction to not to have been the first thing done (or at the very least posting of existing fanfics themselves). 18:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC)